The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a catheter die and a method of fabricating a catheter die for pressure sensing.
A pressure sensor measures pressure, typically of fluids, gases or liquids. Pressure is an expression of the force exerted by a fluid, and is usually stated in terms of force per unit area. A pressure sensor usually acts as a transducer in that it generates a signal as a function of the pressure applied. Such a signal may be provided as a current.
There are generally two categories of pressure sensors. These include force collector types, which generally use a force collector, such as a diaphragm, piston, bourdon tube, or bellows, to measure strain or deflection due to applied force or pressure over an area, and other types, which use other properties, such as density, to infer gas or liquid pressures. A piezoelectric pressure sensor is a force collector type of pressure sensor and uses the piezoelectric effect in certain materials, such as quartz, to measure the strain upon a sensing mechanism due to pressure.